1. Field of the invention
This invention generally relates to a drive unit for an electrically assisted bicycle that uses a motor output as an assisting power and has a transmission mechanism.
2. Background Information
One example of an electrically assisted bicycle is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 4036776 in which the electrically assisted bicycle has a transmission mechanism and an output from a motor is used as an assisting power. In the electrically assisted bicycle disclosed in this Japanese Patent Publication, a pedaling force inputted by the pedals is transmitted through the transmission mechanism and the transmitted drive fierce is then combined with a drive force from the motor. The combined drive force is then transmitted to a rear wheel of the bicycle to rotate the rear wheel.